


Antygrawitacja

by Avillo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Genius!Kirk, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo
Summary: Pięć razy, gdy Spock był zaskoczony błyskotliwością umysłu Kirka, i jeden raz, gdy totalnie się tego spodziewał.





	1. Jeden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Antigravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887915) by [sinestrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

Spock marszczy brwi, gdy Kirk nie odpowiada na wielokrotnie powtórzone prośby o wejście do jego kwatery. Prawdopodobnie kapitan jest pod prysznicem, albo może już w łóżku? Ale prawdopodobieństwo tego jest niskie, znając jego (zaskakującą, jeśli się weźmie pod uwagę jego odmienną, zblazowaną postawę) etykę pracy.

Mógłby wrócić później, ale Kirk będzie potrzebował tylko około trzynastu sekund na przejrzenie i zatwierdzenie dokumentu, który Spock ma wyświetlony na swoim PADDzie. Właściwie użycie jego kodu dostępu jest w tej sytuacji całkowicie logiczne.

Biuro, które go powitało – zaskakująco uporządkowane i skromne, w sprzeczności z energią życiową człowieka, który je zamieszkuje – jest puste. Spock mruga i rozważa przez chwilę tą sytuację, dopóki nie zauważa łagodnego blasku wydobywającego się z kierunku przylegającej sypialni. Potem rozpoznaje niski pomruk głosu Kirka, niezrozumiałego z takiej odległości. Chowając PADDa pod pachę, przechodzi przez biuro by zajrzeć do sypialni.

\- ...i „tak” na ulepszenie replikatora specyfikacji…

Spock mruga i wytrzeszcza oczy.

Kirk stoi pośrodku zaciemnionego pokoju, otoczony ze wszystkich stron małymi, przypominającymi płytki, holograficznymi pudełkami, emitującymi słabą, niebieską poświatę, i unoszącymi się w powietrzu na wysokości oczu. Niżej, na ziemi po jego lewej stronie, stoi holograficzny projektor w stylu antycznego ziemskiego pojemnika na odpady, i jak widzi Spock, Kirk sięga do jednej z płytek. Ta błyskawicznie się rozszerza na jeden z wielu formularzy administracyjnych Gwiezdnej Floty, i Kirk pstryka palcami by szybko przejrzeć jego zawartość. Nawet odwrócony plecami, uśmiech jest wciąż wykrywalny w jego głosie.

\- Zamówienie na piętnaście gałęziowych śrub uchwytowych? Ha. Niezła próba, Scotty.

Wyrzuca go ruchem nadgarstka, i płytka odpływa do kosza, kurcząc się. Puszka wydaje nawet odpowiedni dźwięk, gdy plik jest usuwany.

Kirk przesuwa się do następnej płytki. Jest to podanie jednego z chorążych z departamentu naukowego, dotyczące nowego związku chemicznego na bazie węgla. Rozważają jego włączenie do systemu chłodzącego Enterprise. Spock wie o tym, ponieważ nie więcej niż trzy godziny temu, sam oglądał model cząsteczek, któremu teraz Kirk bacznie się przygląda – pomijając fakt, że wtedy model był wyświetlony na płaskim ekranie konsoli komputerowej, a nie unosił się w powietrzu jak niebieski fantom.

Kapitan przykłada na chwilę palec do dolnej wargi, krzywiąc się do modelu. Nagle prostuje się, i sięga do przodu. Oczy Spocka rozszerzają się, gdy model wyskakuje z płytki, i staje się w pełni trójwymiarowy. Kirk chwyta go jak fizyczną rzecz, obracając i badając dokładnie przez kolejną minutę lub coś koło tego, zanim wydaje się wpaść na jakiś pomysł.

\- Cóż, tak – mamrocze do siebie, i dotykiem palce łamie dwa chemiczne wiązania, zanim narysuje nowe, trzy jony niżej. - Tutaj, to powinno go ustabilizować. - I z kolejnym machnięciem nadgarstka, wysyła model – a plik sam się zatwierdza – lecący w ciemność.

Pełna, interaktywna, trójwymiarowa technologia holograficzna. Spock nie może oderwać wzroku.

Kirk, w międzyczasie, rusza dalej.

\- Urlop medyczny dla chorążego Col-Upit… tia, też bym taki chciał jakbym został zaatakowany przez rośliny…

\- Jasne, Uhura, możesz wziąć porucznika Ramsera do pomocy…

\- Trzynaście litrów gamma-ubitrium? Jako _smar_? Tracisz swój kontakt, Scotty…

Spock patrzy jak kapitan przegląda, zatwierdza, i odrzuca jeszcze pięć formularzy w taki sam sposób. Powinien pewnie poinformować  go  o swojej obecności, ale holograficzny wyświetlacz  jest dość absorbujący, a świecące niebieskie płytki dziwnie… piękne. I sposób, w jaki światło odbija refleksy na skórze kapitana…

\- Ach, moje ulubione: podanie o zejście na ląd. Zobaczmy… może na Tagal VII, załoga pokochałaby bary Orian… ale chwila.  Omicron-Palestra.  Muzeum antycznego uzbrojenia Palestynian , jedyne nam znane nienaruszone w galaktyce… huh. Spockowi by się spodobało.

Spock mruga.  Jest na 99.77% przekonany, że nigdy wcześniej nie przekazał Kirkowi informacji, o swoim zainteresowaniu ręcznym zbrojeniem Palestynian. A jedyna oficjalna dokumentacja na ten temat znajduje się na 187 stronie jego akt osobistych Gwiezdnej Floty.

Fascynujące.

Obserwuje Kirka przez kolejne 8.2 minuty. Kapitan nigdy się nie odwraca, zbyt pochłonięty pracą, a Spock nie zdradza swojej obecności, zbyt pochłonięty  wyświetlaczem przed sobą.

Kapitan ostatecznie wybiera Omicron-Palestre. Spock wychodzi niedługo później, tak cicho jak się pojawił.

W  drodze powrotnej do swoich kwater, myśli o świecącym holograficznym wyświetlaczu. Technologia holograficzna obecnie jest jeszcze we wstępnej fazie  badań, w kwaterze głównej Gwiezdnej Floty; nawet oficer tak… znany jak Kirk nie byłby w  stanie dostać w swoje ręce prototypu. Co oznaczało, że kapitan musiał wszystko zbudować samodzielnie, od projektora czujników, do napisania każdego pojedynczego wiersza kodu. A interaktywne funkcje programu – Spock nigdy nie zapomni, jak Kirk wziął cząsteczkę  do swojej ręki , tak łatwo, jakby to była dziecięca zabawka – są czymś, czego nawet najlepsze umysły  Wolkańskiej Akademii Nauk  nie  są w stanie osiągnąć. 

Nagle, Spock czuje się tak, jakby dopiero co spotkał swojego kapitana po raz pierwszy,  co jest nielogicznie sentymentalne. Oczywiście zawsze był świadomy inteligencji Kirka, mimo to zakładał, że jet to coś jak scyzoryk: wydobywany tylko w nagłych przypadkach, żeby coś  naprawić, a następnie jak najszybciej chowany ponownie pod warstwami brawury i arogancji.  Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad ogromem głębi umysłu Kirka,  i wydajności jego rozumowania.

To sprawia , że uświadamia sobie, że Kirk istotnie zasłużył na swoją pozycje jako kapitan Enterprise, zamiast po prostu być aroganckim kadetem, któremu zdarzyło się być we właściwym miejscu, we właściwym czasie. To sprawia , że Spock  myśli , że Kirk mógłby być człowiekiem,  dla którego z dumą by pracował.

Dopiero kilka godzin później przypomina sobie o formularzu rekwizycyjnym, ciągle załadowanym na jego PADDzie, który czeka na podpis Kirka.


	2. Dwa

Rozstawienie figur Spocka w meczu szachowym, pomiędzy nim a Kirkiem – _Jimem, Spock, to Jim kiedy jesteście po służbie_ – dokładnie pokazuje, dlaczego Jim wygrywa 82% ich rozgrywek.

Zanim zaczął grać z kapitanem, Spock był niepokonany.

Nie może tego zrozumieć. Szachy są z natury grą na logikę, i jako pół-Wolkan, Spock zawsze uważał je za swoją mocną stronę. Z pewnością wszyscy jego poprzedni przeciwnicy – od kilku kadetów z Akademii zaczynając, do paru admirałów – nie byli w stanie przebić się przez jego starannie zaplanowaną obronę, oraz uważnie zaplanowane ruchy.

Jednak, raz za razem, od kiedy zaczął się spotykać z kapitanem w jego kwaterach po zmianie, Jim matuje jego króla, a Spock czasami nawet nie orientuje się kiedy do tego w ogóle doszło. I Spock podejrzewa, że podczas tych meczy kiedy to on wygra, Jim jest po prostu nieskupiony na grze, rozproszony przez sprawy statku bądź szczegóły ostatniej misji.

Po dokładnie dwustu pięćdziesięciu czterech rozegranych meczach, Spock w końcu decyduje się zapytać kapitana o jego strategię. Wmawia sobie, że poznawanie różnych perspektyw gry jest logiczne, i że nie jest, jak Nyota sugeruje za śmiechem, "kompletnym przegranym".

Jim, ku jego zaskoczeniu, odpowiada bez zastanowienia, odchylając się do tyłu na swoim fotelu i rzucając Spockowi leniwy uśmiech.

\- Słonko, tu nie chodzi o mnie, tylko o ciebie.

Spock mruga, niepewny co zrobić z tą informacją. Przez chwilę tylko się w siebie wpatrują, zanim kącik ust Jima draga, a jego uśmiech nieznacznie się poszerza.

\- Spock – mówi. - Grasz jak Wolkan.

Ton jego głosu nie wyraża obrazy, więc Spock tak tego nie odbiera. Nawet jeśli czuje tylko większe zmieszanie.

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem twojego rozumowania, kapitanie.

\- Jim – przychodzi automatyczna odpowiedź. - I czy naprawdę muszę ci to tłumaczyć?

\- W przeciwnym razie bym się o to nie pytał.

Jim chichocze w odpowiedzi.

\- Tia, okej. - Pochyla się i kładzie ręce na kolanach, tak, że może patrzeć Spockowi prosto w oczy. - Opowiedz mi o swoim podejściu do szachów. Jak decydujesz, którym pionkiem przesunąć i gdzie, no wiesz, tego typu rzeczy.

Pytanie jest tak nieoczekiwane, że Spock znowu mruga. Jim wydaje się mieć niesamowite zdolności do wzbudzania w nim emocji, których nikt inny nie potrafi wywołać. To sprawie, że Spock się czuje, jakby jego świat był nieznacznie przechylony do osi, jakby wszystko co myślał, że jest dokładnie na swoim miejscu, nie jest tak niezmienne jak wcześniej uważał.

Co dziwne, nie ma nic przeciwko temu uczuciu.

Jim wciąż czeka na jego odpowiedź, więc Spock czyści gardło.

\- Każdy ruch jest wcześniej zaplanowany, pozycja na szachownicy uwzględniona, i ze wszystkich możliwych strategii, wybierana jest ta z największym prawdopodobieństwem powodzenia.

Kapitan przytakuje.

\- To logiczne.

\- Tak.

\- W stylu Wolkanina.

Spock nie jest pewny do czego Jim zmierza.

\- Tak.

Jim nic nie mówi przez chwilę. W końcu, bardzo powoli, pochyla głowę i ponownie uśmiecha się do Spocka. Coś migocze w jego niebieskich oczach, nadając kolorowi coś… co Spock nie do końca umie określić.

\- Jesteś tylko pół-Wolkaninem, Spock.

Jego słowa po raz pierwszy nabierają odrobiny sensu. Spock rzeczywiście odziedziczył tylko pięćdziesiąt procent swoich genów od wolkańskiego ojca, a pozostałą połowę od ludzkiej matki (która jest martwa, przepadła razem z planetą, i czasami ciągle czuje ból po jej stracie jako coś fizycznego, jakby miał dziurę w piersi, która nigdy się nie zagoi). Jednak nie może zrozumieć, jak jego genetyka ma się do gry w szachy.

Na przeciwko niego uśmiech Jima łagodnieje.

\- Jak myślisz, jak twoja mama grałaby w szachy, Spock? - pyta. I w jednej chwili Spock rozpoznaję tą emocje w oczach kapitana, której wcześniej nie potrafił zdefiniować.

To życzliwość.

Pamięta coś, co powiedział Jimowi dawno temu, na mostku Enterprise, kiedy Nero ciągle był jeszcze zagrożenie, czającym się w zimnej przestrzeni otchłani. _Moja matka była człowiekiem, co czyni Ziemię jedynym domem jaki mi pozostał._

To oszałamia Spocka, to, że Jim wie o nim tak dużo, nawet coś czego Spock sam o sobie nie wiedział.

Kończy ich rozmowę niedługo po tym – odrobinę niezręcznie, ale Jim zdaje się to rozumieć i nie mieć nic przeciwko. Tej nocy, gdy Spock medytuje, myśli o swojej matce, o tym jak zawsze potrafiła go zaskoczyć gdy jeszcze był dzieckiem – zazwyczaj ziemskimi prezentami w jakieś jego urodziny – mimo wszystkich jego prób zrozumienia jej. Później myśli o Jimie, nielogicznym, _ludzkim_ sposobie, w jaki gra, i jego 82% statystyce wygranych.

W ich następnym meczy szachowym, Spock eksperymentuje. Poświęca wieżę, bez dogłębnego zastanawianie się nad tym, i siłą zmusza się do niekalkulowania strategii dalej, niż na trzy ruchy do przodu.

Nie wygrywa, ale Jimowi zajmuje dokładnie 1.67 razy dłużej, by go zmatować. I sposób, w jaki Jim się do niego uśmiecha nad planszą, gdy kończą, a jego niebieskie oczy migoczą, jakby skrywały wszystkie sekrety, które Spock kiedykolwiek chciałby poznać, w jakiś sposób sprawia, że przegrana jest całkowicie akceptowalnym zakończeniem ich wieczoru.

Po tym wydarzeniu Spock więcej eksperymentuje. Wymienia wolkańską logikę na więcej emocji, i okazjonalnie mgnienia impulsywności. Za każdym razem, gdy jego mózg informuje go, że ruch który rozważa jest nielogiczny, wykonuje go.

Pod koniec następnego miesiąca, statystyka wygranych Jima wynosi 57%.

Jedynym powodem, dlaczego nie jest dokładnie pięćdziesiąt do pięćdziesięciu, jest Jim, który czasami uśmiecha się do niego w trakcie gry, miękko, spokojnie i całkowicie hipnotyzująco, przez co Spock kompletnie zapomina o grze.


	3. Trzy

\- Kapitanie – mówi Nyota, marszcząc czoło nad odczytem z konsoli. - Transmisja przychodząca z Hammersteina. O awaryjnej częstotliwości.

Kątem oka Spock widzi jak Jim prostuje się na fotelu kapitana. To jest niewielki ruch, tylko ledwo zauważalna korekt kręgosłupa, ale dla Spocka jest to tak widoczne, jak wielki neonowy znak świecący nad głową Jima. Znak, że kapitan jest strapiony.

I wszyscy wiedzą dlaczego. Jest powszechnie wiadomo, że Winona Kirk pełni funkcję naczelnego inżyniera na Hammersteinie. A awaryjna częstotliwość zawsze jest używana z jednego powodu.

Gdy Jim przemawia, jego głos jest matowy. Spock, jednakże, może wyczuć w nim jego obawę i zmartwienie. W przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy stał się dość biegły jeśli chodzi o czytanie swojego kapitana.

\- Daj ich na ekran.

\- Tak, kapitanie.

Ekran miga, zanim otworzy podgląd na mostek Hammersteina. Widok jest zniekształcony, krawędzie się rozmywają, a statek musiał niedawno brać udział w jakiejś bitwie – z zepsutej konsoli lecą iskry i świeci się awaryjne światło.

Jim kiwa głową do trzydziestoparoletniego, ciemnowłosego mężczyzny siedzącego w centralnym fotelu, bez wątpienia dowodzącego.

\- Kapitan Seong.

\- Kapitan Kirk. - Seong przechodzi od razu do interesów. - Jak niewątpliwie możesz powiedzieć ze stanu mojego statku, dopiero co mieliśmy małe nieporozumienie z Klingonami. Oddaliśmy tak mocno jak oberwaliśmy, oczywiście, jednakże mamy dość… niepokojącą usterką w rdzeniu osłonowym.

Jim chrząka.

\- Jak poważną?

Seong się uśmiecha, ale jest to ponury uśmiech.

\- Wierzę w słowa twojej matki, brzmiące „Statek eksploduje, jeśli nie dasz Jima na linię w tej pieprzonej sekundzie”.

Palce Jima zaciskają się na podłokietnikach; Spock może zobaczyć jak bieleją mu knykcie.

\- Zrób to. Połącz mnie z nią.

Ekran przeskakuje na piętro inżynierskie Hammersteina. Tak jak na mostku, jest tu mnóstwo iskier, dymu i zepsutego sprzętu. Kobieta w średnim wieku rzuca się do terminala, blond włosy ma w nieładzie, a czerwony uniform pobrudzony i wymięty. Jej oczy, jednakże, rozjaśniają się, gdy widzi kto jest po drugiej stronie, i Spock od razu może zobaczyć rodzinne podobieństwo.

\- Jim!

\- Mamo. - Trochę napięcie znika z jego głosu, gdy Jim uśmiecha się odrobinę koślawo. - Tak właściwie to myślałem, że to _ja_ pierwszy rozbije statek.

\- Zamknij się, dzieciaku – odpowiada lekko Winona, ale cokolwiek ma jeszcze do powiedzenia, zostaje ucięte gdy coś eksploduje w pobliżu, wysyłając ją poza ekran w strumieniu iskier. Na krześle Jim się wzdryga, ale Spock jest całkiem pewny, że on jako jedyny to uchwycił.

Pół sekundy później Winona pojawia się ponownie, wyglądając niewiele gorzej, pomijając ubranie.

\- Okej. Prawdopodobnie wiesz, dlaczego kazałam kapitanowi cię wywołać.

Jim kiwa głową.

\- Której wersji specyfikacji potrzebujesz?

\- Mamy zainstalowany dilitowy napęd B-57 z zeszłego miesiąca, ale od tego czasu był aktualizowany…

Jim nawet się nie waha.

\- Model 449X. Z załączonym ultradźwiękiem.

\- To ten! - Słychać stłumioną eksplozję gdzieś z tyłu, i ktoś krzyczy z bólu. Winona ignoruje to. - Odczyty pokazują krytyczne przeciążenie zewnętrznych części przekaźników terenowych, ale nie mogę ich zastąpić – pamiętam tylko spektra modelu 447, a one są połączone w zupełnie innej konfiguracji.

Spock podnosi się ze swojego stanowiska i przesuwa, by stanąć obok kapitańskiego fotela, a następnie czyści gardło.

\- Kapitanie, mogę spróbować zlokalizować odpowiednie plany dla ciebie, albo zawiadomić komandora Scotta…

\- To nie będzie konieczne.

\- Ale kapitanie…

Jim zerka na niego z roztargnieniem, pochylając się w fotelu. Spock marszczy brwi: z pewnością Jim, jak inteligentny by nie był, nie może nawigować wokół niesprawnego przekaźnika terenowego napędu bez pomocy ekspertów, prawda?

Jim powoli wypuszcza powietrze. Jego całe ciało się napina, niebieskie oczy wyostrzają gdy poświęca temu szczególną uwagę, w taki sposób, jaki Spock do tej pory widział tylko w środku bitwy. Wtedy kapitan otwiera usta, i rozmowa, która następuje jest szybsza i bardziej bezpośrednia niż wymiana fazerowych ogni.

\- Moc promieniowania najbardziej oddalonych przekaźników?

\- Szesnaście setek rem.

\- Boże. Stopień obrotu?

\- Dla jakiej osi?

\- B.

\- Trzydzieści dziewięć.

\- Serwery wspomagające nadal na miejscu?

\- Tylko pierwotne.

\- Zablokowałaś wtórne?

\- Próbowaliśmy. Prawie wysadziło mi rękę.

\- A co ze współosiowymi zwojami?

Krótka przerwa, i coś przebiega przez twarz Winony.

\- Kurwa, Jim, _zwoje_ – mogę przekierować drugorzędne przyspieszacze komórek…

\- … żeby przekierować przypływ energii do pomocniczego zwoju…

\- … i upuszczać moc promieniowania wystarczającą do zastąpienia! Czekaj chwilę! - Winona gwałtownie odskakuje poza ekran. Coś z hukiem upada na podłogę; nowe iskry obsypują ekran w poprzek, jak przewrotne opady deszczu. Pojawia się niski szum.

Potem, niespodziewanie, coś wybucha – a ekran robi się czarny.

Jim podrywa się na nogi tak gwałtownie, że prawie przewraca fotel.

\- _Mamo_!

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Czarny ekran kpi z nich swoją pustką. Prawa ręka Jima powoli zaciska się w pięść, trzęsąc się z napięcia.

Spock porusza się automatycznie. Skóra Jima jest zaskakująca miękka pod jego własną i drży niezauważalnie, gdy Spock owija palce wokół jego nadgarstka. Kapitan nieco płoszy się tym dotykiem – Spock odczuwa krótki przebłysk zaskoczenia poprzez ich więź, ale szybko zostaje zastąpiony rozpoznaniem, i w ślad za tym idą zmartwienie i strach. Spock bierze oddech i pracuje nad uspokojeniem się i zrozumieniem, choć nie może stwierdzić co czuje Jim.

Gdy ekran znowu miga, Jim się szarpie, i nagle Spock zauważa, że nie trzyma już nadgarstka kapitana, tylko jego dłoń. Jego zaskoczenie – oraz niemała przyjemność, którą będzie musiał głębiej rozważyć w późniejszym czasie – nie trwa długo, ponieważ niespodziewanie pokład inżynierski Hammersteina jest z powrotem na ekranie, a Winona pochyla się nad terminalem. Ma małą ranę nad lewym okiem, ale poza tym wydaje się cała.

Ulga przepływa z Jima do Spocka, gdy kapitan prostuje się i wypuszcza powietrze. Gdy się odzywa, drżenie jego głosu jest niemożliwe do ukrycia.

\- Mamo! Dzięki _Bogu_ … czy to zadziałało?

Winona wyciera krew spływającą z rany, ale to nie tłumi emitującego z niej ciepła oraz dumy. Spock uświadamia sobie, że ona i Jim mają takie same uśmiechy.

\- Jak pieprzone zaklęcie. Wiedziałam, że w czymś musisz być dobry, Jimmy.

Jim się śmieje, a dźwięk brzmi jasno, i niemal brak mu tchu z ulgi.

\- Jesteś mi za to winna, powiedzmy, pięć swoich zapiekanek.

Nadal trzyma dłoń Spocka.

\- Jasne, jeśli zejdziesz ze swojego statku na następnym przystanku. - Winona spogląda na Jima z czymś miękkim w wyrazie twarzy, co można znaleźć tylko na twarzy matki patrzącej na swoje dziecko. - Muszę zdać raport kapitanowi. Dzięki, Jim. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham, mamo. Bez obioru.

Ekran gaśnie, stapiając się czernią z nakrapianą gwiazdami pustką kosmosu. Jim bierze oddech i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Spocka. Ich oczy się spotykają i Jim się uśmiecha. Cicho szepcze _dziękuję_ poprzez ich połączenie, i Spock kiwa głową, zanim uwalnia rękę z uścisku Jima.

Wcale nie poświęca potem na myślenie o tym, jakie to ma znaczenie, więcej wysiłku niż to konieczne.


	4. Cztery

Spock oblicza, że jego szanse na ucieczkę z tej sytuacji w jednym kawałku są mniejsze niż 3.86%.

Obcy, co do których zostali poinstruowani by nawiązać kontakt, mają pełne trzy metry wzrostu i mglisto humanoidalny wygląd. Informacje, które ma o nich Gwiezdna Flota, wskazują, że jest to w dużej mierze pokojowy gatunek, preferujący badania naukowe i teorie matematyczne zamiast przemocy, i Spock niecierpliwie czekał na spotkanie z nimi, ponieważ ich styl życia niezwykle przypominał mu Wolkanów.

Teraz jest dużo mniej podekscytowany, gdy jeden z kosmitów przetrzymuje go jako zakładnika, z jonową bronią przyciśniętą do jego skroni.

Czuje przebłysk wdzięczności, że złapali właśnie jego, w jego niebieskim uniformie. Jednakże to nie jest wielka pociecha, zważywszy że kosmita, który go trzyma, brzmi na coraz bardziej strapionego, a dźwięki o różnej częstotliwości i tonacji wydobywają się z jego zewnętrznych strun głosowych, podczas gdy projekty dziwnych kształtów geometrycznych pojawiają się na małym urządzeniu w jego dłoni z zawrotną szybkością. Jest to język, którego nikt – nawet Nyota – nie potrafi zrozumieć, a Spock byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby nie fakt, że niemożliwość porozumienia jest powodem, dla którego w pierwszej kolejności został wzięty jako zakładnik.

Jego jedyną pociechą jest myśl, że jeśli go zabiją, może zdoła kupić wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby Enterprise ściągnął Nyote i resztę jego zespołu.

...i oto są, białe błyski wskazujące na teleportacje – ale nie. Nie są tu po to by ich zabrać, tylko przysyłają kogoś nowego. To jest…

_Jim._

Twarz kapitana, trzeba mu to przyznać, nie zdradza nic, gdy pojawia się i zastaje taką scenę: kosmici górujący nad nimi, jak koty nad bardzo małymi, bardzo bezradnymi myszami; Spock z bronią przy głowie. Obcy wydają się być jeszcze bardziej wzburzeni pojawieniem się kapitana, jeśli sposób w jaki ich tony zwiększają napięcie jest jakąś wskazówką.

Jim zdaje się nawet ich nie słuchać, zamiast tego odwraca się do Nyoty.

\- Wyjaśnij.

Nyota przełyka ślinę; Spock może stwierdzić, że tylko jej strach przed wymknięciem się sytuacji spod kontroli pozwala jej wyjąć fazer.

\- Ich język jest nieczytelny, kapitanie, i bez bazowej struktury językowej uniwersalny tłumacz nie może zbudować matrycy translacji. I nie mogę znaleźć żadnych dostrzegalnych konfiguracji w ich odgłosach. To… dosyć szybko wymyka się spod kontroli.

Jim kiwa głową zanim przenosi wzrok na Spocka.

\- W porządku, komandorze?

\- Na ten moment – odpowiada Spock, i wie, że Jim wyłapie niedopowiedziane: _Ale nie na długo._

Kosmita, który go trzyma, wydobywa z siebie kolejną serię wibrujących dźwięków, które na urządzeniu wyglądają jak skomplikowany, krystaliczny wzór sczepionych sześciokątów. Jim przechyla głowę i zwęża oczy, patrząc na projekcję.

Tłumacz brzęczy.

\- _Moneta-latarka-opalanie-owca._

Nyota przeklina w języku, którego Spock nie rozpoznaje.

\- Widzisz? Cholernie _nieprzydatne_.

\- Chwileczkę, poruczniku. - Jim ciągle jest skoncentrowany na geometrycznym projekcie, który obecnie rozprasza się w niewyraźne okrągłe kolekcje płaskich prostokątów, jak w starym ziemskim klubie dyskotekowym. Podnosi wzrok i patrzy prosto na kosmitę trzymającego Spocka, a następnie wskazuje na projektor.

Najwyraźniej jest to odpowiedni krok, ponieważ nagle głowa Spocka jest wolna od broni. Zamiast tego, obcy odpowiada kolejną serią nieczytelnych dźwięków. Projekcja się zmienia, prostokąty wyostrzają się do stożków tak, że teraz wyglądają jak koniec średniowiecznego cepa.

\- _Postawa pięć-żyrafa_ – informuje ich usłużnie tłumacz.

Jim raptownie się prostuje. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą.

\- To są kąty – mamrocze, bezsensownie, zanim odwraca się do Nyoty – Daj mi swojego PADDa.

Podaje mu go bez protestu, i Jim bierze się do pracy. Jego palce latają nad ekranem, i Spock może niemal rozróżnić ich znaki, jednak udaje mu się wyłapać słowa „wektor” i „stopni obrotu”. Kilka sekund później, Jim robi krok do przodu i odwraca PADDa tak, aby obcy mógł go widzieć. Nierówna piramida rombów wypełnia cały ekran.

Wtedy wszyscy kosmici zdają się wspólnie odetchnąć. Odwracają się i buczą do siebie, geometryczne projekcje zmieniają się z zawrotną szybkością, i Spock patrzy jak spojrzenie Jim przesuwa się z jednego obrazu do drugiego, każdy badając, wybierając warstwy, by zbudować wzór. Marszczy brwi i tworzy kolejny obraz na PADDzie: diamenty sklejone razem w mglisty wzór przypominający W.

Kosmita trzymający Spocka wydaje z siebie niski odgłos, który trwa przez co najmniej pięć sekund. To projektuje coś, na co Jim odpowiada z pomocą PADDa, i ta wymiana zdań trwa przez kolejne trzydzieści sekund, zanim wyraz ponurej satysfakcji przebiega przez twarz Jima.

\- Okej – mówi i wręcza z powrotem PADDa Nyocie.

Spock chce zapytać Jima co się właśnie stało, ale nie zdąża, gdyż obcy niespodziewanie wycofuje broń i wypycha go do przodu. Nyota łapie go zanim upada, a on odwraca się w samą porę, by patrzeć z przerażeniem jak Jim robi krok do przodu by zająć jego miejsce.

\- Kapitanie!

\- Nie martw się – odpowiada Jim. - Byłem prawdopodobnie tak elokwentny jak przedszkolak, ale powiedziałem im, że to ja za wszystko odpowiadam, więc chcieli przehandlować ciebie za mnie - przerwał na chwilę. - Albo przynajmniej mam _nadzieje_ , że właśnie to im powiedziałem. Moja geometria różniczkowa trochę zardzewiała.

Obok niego Nyota wydaje zduszony dźwięk.

\- Kapitanie, co…?

Jim się uśmiecha, i w Spocku zaskoczenie intuicją Jima zostaje zastąpione przez przebłysk irracjonalnej furii. Jak on może ich pocieszać, gdy jest jedyną osobą, która prawdopodobnie sprzedała swoje życie.

\- To matematyka, Uhura – mówi Jim. - Projekcje oparte są na jakimś wyższego rzędu rachunku wariacyjnym i geometrii. Zgaduję, że te dźwięki opierają się na formie ekspresji emocjonalnej, może bazy ósmej, ale to równie dobrze może być faza dziesiąta, nie jestem pewien. Połączyłem podstawowe programy używając podprogramów na PADDzie, ale to tylko wystarcza do komunikowania się za pomocą bardzo ogólnych pojęć. Potrzebujecie superkomputerów Enterprise by wszystko dopracować. Lepiej się tam dostańcie.

\- I po prostu oczekujesz, że zostawimy cię tutaj z nimi, mając nadzieję, że jak wrócimy będziesz w jednym kawałku? - pyta Spock.

Jim patrzy na niego. Gdy się uśmiecha, jego niebieskie oczy lśnią.

\- Tak. Liczę, że mnie pan uratuje, panie Spock. - Otwiera swój komunikator. - Scotty, zabierz stąd wszystkich, oprócz mnie.

\- _Co?_

\- To jest rozkaz.

-… Tak, kapitanie.

Ostatnie co Spock widzi przed zniknięciem, to Jim, posyłający mu miękkie spojrzenie mówiące _To jeszcze nie koniec_.

Osiem godzin później – po tym jak Spock i Uhura doprowadzili komputery Enterprise do granic wytrzymałości, po tym jak wrócili na planetę z arsenałem PADDów i pośpiesznie zmodyfikowanych na emitowanie tonów trikoderów, po tym jak obcy wylewnie przeprosili za nieporozumienie, i Jim uśmiechnął się do Spocka na mostku i powiedział _Spock, nie zamierzamy wysadzić ich planety_ – Spock kroczy korytarzem do kwatery kapitana. Ręce mu drżą, gdy naciska dzwonek przy wejściu.

Jim odzywa się gdy tylko otwiera drzwi.

\- Spock! Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Ma na sobie bokserki i przechodzoną koszulkę, widocznie był w trakcie przygotowywanie się do snu. Spock nie pozwala by ten fakt powstrzymał go przed przemknięciem obok Jima do jego biura. Jim gramoli się do tyłu.

\- Tak, oczywiście że możesz wejść – marudzi, ale w jego głosie nie słychać prawdziwego gniewu.

Spock odwraca się by na niego spojrzeć. Ma blaknącego żółtego siniaka pod okiem – jeden z kosmitów trochę się zniecierpliwił i postanowił odrobinę go… zastraszyć – ale poza tym doktor McCoy zapewnił ich (dość szorstko, i posyłając Jimowi mnóstwo jadowitych spojrzeń), że kapitan jest zupełnie zdrowy. Jednakże to nie poprawiło nastroju Spocka.

Jim musiał wyczuć coś od niego, ponieważ krzyżuje ramiona i pochyla głowę, a jego twarz nabiera ostrożnego wyrazu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, panie Spock?

Spock bierze głęboki oddech i używa całej swojej kontroli by utrzymać stały ton głosu, po czym mówi:

\- Twoja wymiana na tej planecie była nadzwyczajnie nielogiczna.

Jim mruga, po czy lekko się śmieje.

\- Oj daj spokój, Spock, ty…

\- Jesteś dowodzącym oficerem i kapitanem tego statku – przerywa mu Spock. - Gdybyś zginął na tej planecie…

\- Ale nie zginąłem…

\- To nie ma znaczenia! Logika dyktuje…

\- To _było_ logiczne.

Spock mruga, i Jum wzdycha. Jego wzrok przesuwa się po pokoju, zatrzymuje się na chwilę na Spocku, po czum opada na podłogę. Gdy się odzywa, jego głos jest zrezygnowany.

\- Bycie kapitanem nie czyni ze mnie najważniejszej osoby na statku – mówi. - I wymienienie siebie za ciebie na tej planecie było najlepszą opcją. Jeśli kiedykolwiek udoskonalimy ten język na tyle, by komunikować się z nimi na wyższym poziomie niż jaskiniowe pomruki, będziemy potrzebować _ciebie_ na stanowisku, nie mnie. Jestem dobry w mechanice i inżynierii i tego typu rzeczach, ale gdy przychodzi do obsługiwania superkomputerów, to twoja domena. Jeśli to ja bym musiał pracować z Uhurą nad odszyfrowaniem ich języka, prawdopodobnie nadal byłbyś uwięziony na tej planecie. Lub nawet martwy. - przerywa i przygryza wargę, unosząc wzrok by spojrzeć na Spocka. - A to nie wchodziło w grę.

Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą w przyćmionym górnym świetle, miękko i nieco smutno. Opiekuńczość uderza w Spocka, zdecydowanie i niepowstrzymanie, i Spock potrząsa głową, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać drżenia w głosie, gdy mów:

\- Nie, Jim. Mylisz się.

Jim mruga, i Spock bierze oddech.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś najważniejszą osobą na statku - szepcze. - ale się _mylisz_. Nie masz żadnego odpowiednika. Jeślibyś umarł… jeśli musiałbym to kontynuować bez ciebie… - ale nie jest w stanie dokończyć. Nie zna wystarczającej ilości słów, by wyrazić to wrzące, ściskające coś wewnątrz niego, tą maniakalną potrzebę śpiewającą w jego krwi gdy patrzy na Jima, gdy myśli o jego jasnych oczach i dotyku jego zbyt szorstkich dłoni.

Jest na to jedno słowo, na to uczucie, ale Spock zbyt się boi by je wypowiedzieć, boi się, że to by była ta rzecz, która by go ostatecznie zniszczyła.

Jim, jednakże, zdaje się rozumieć, ponieważ się porusza, powoli podchodzi by stanąć tuż przed Spockiem, tak że ich twarze są oddalone zaledwie o milimetry.

\- Spock – szepcze, i wszystko sprowadza się do tego imienia.

Spock wydycha powietrze, chwieje się i sięga do przodu, zawijając palce w przód koszulki Jima.

\- Nigdy nie możesz mnie zostawić – pomrukuje, i to nie ma sensu, ale nie mógłby mniej się tym przejmować. - Obiecaj mi to, Jim. _Proszę._

I nie ma żadnej logiki w jego słowach, w wymaganiu czegoś, czego wie, że Jim nie może spełnić, ale Jim tylko kiwa głową, wplątując dłonie w krótkie włosy Spocka. Jego oczy błyszczą w słabym świetle, smutno, ale w pełen emocji sposób.

\- Dobrze – odpowiada miękko. - Dobrze, Spock. Cokolwiek chcesz.

I wtedy wreszcie, _wreszcie_ , zamyka dystans pomiędzy nimi, i Spock myśli, gdy oddaje pocałunek ze wszystkim co ma, że to w porządku jeśli nie powie Jimowi co czuje, i jak dużo ten młodszy mężczyzna zaczął dla niego znaczyć w tak krótkim czasie odkąd się poznali.

Bo akurat ten język nigdy nie wymagał słów.


End file.
